legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Supported Mods
Please note that all of the mods listed below are for Skyrim Classic. A list of mods that add displays in Skyrim Special Edition can be found here. Please note that support only applies to the original mod file and will not function with a custom merged package. You can find a list of non-displayable special items added by supported mods here. =Mods adding displays= Requires a patch by FrankFamily * Adds displays for its weapons. ''' '''by uni_SL * Adds the Amulets of Skyrim Display cabinet by the Jewelry Display. ' * Expands the Dawnguard display in the Armory. ' '' 'by bruce142''' *Provides a display alternative and automatic re-placement of Thieves Guild loot, so you may steal or purchase it at shops. '' '''by bruce142 *Provides a display alternative and automatic re-placement of Thieves Guild loot, so you may steal or purchase it at shops. ''' 'by 184Gesu''' * The patch fixes certain compatibility issues and adds displays for the elemental dragon scales in the Gallery of Natural Science. by PrivateEye * Adds many weapon displays in the Armory. 'by Mike Hancho' * Adds quest and item display in the Dragonborn Hall. 'by Hothtrooper44' * Adds displays throughout the museum, but mainly in the Armory. ''' ''by Hothtrooper44 - Ironman5000 - Eckss''' * Greatly expands the Armory displays, as well as small additions to other galleries. by Edhelsereg * Adds quest and item displays in the Dragonborn Hall. by GanXingba * Adds displays in the Hall of Heroes, Upper Gallery, and Library, as well as a quest display in the Dragonborn Hall. Also ties the acquisition of The Moon and Star ring for Legacy's Shattered Legacy quest into the Moon and Star main quest, and changes the rewards offered by the Nerevarine. Notice: Because the Moon and Star patch edits Moon and Star's main questline and the Shattered Legacy quest, and its patch must be installed at the same time Legacy is installed. by GenghisBob * Adds displays in the Hall of Heroes, Upper Gallery, and Jewelry Display. Also adds a new room in the Hall of Oddities. by soreass * Adds displays along the Library stairwell. by Watcherzero * Adds displays in the Hall of Heroes and Upper Gallery. by PrivateEye * Adds displays in the Hall of Secrets. by lifestorock and jackstarr * Adds displays in the Hall of Lost Empires. by AncientKane * Adds displays in the Hall of Heroes. by Antioch08 * Adds displays in the Dragonborn Hall, and a black book to the Daedric Exhibit Hall. by Vicn * Adds a new room with displays in the Hall of Oddities. Also adds a quest display in the Dragonborn Hall. No patch required by lautasantenni * Adds a new room with displays in the Hall of Lost Empires. by BadGremlin * Adds displays in the Gallery of Natural Science, by the arboretorium. by BadGremlin * Adds a small new room with displays in the Hall of Oddities. by BadGremlin * Adds displays in the Gallery of Natural Science, by the fish tank. by BadGremlin * Adds displays in the Hall of Secrets. by Noodles * Adds a new room in the safehouse bedroom with cloaks displays. by Grantyboy050 * Adds a quest display in the Dragonborn Hall and a display in the Hall of Heroes for the Staff of Worms. Also moves Legacy's Shalidor's cache container to the top of Winterhold College. The last supported version is 4.1, as 5.0 is not yet compatible with Legacy. (SSE Version) by AlexanderJVelicky * Adds a quest and item display in the Dragonborn Hall. by icecreamassassin and aviform * Adds a new room full of fossil displays below the Gallery of Natural Science. by icecreamassassin *Provides a new Relic Hunter start through . Also adds the Drakensang display in the Hall of Heroes. by clintmich * Adds a new room with displays in the Hall of Oddities. by Icecreamassassin * Replaces the generic weapon racks next to the hold guard mannequins in the Armory with dedicated displays for Thane Weapons Reborn's unique weapons. (SSE Version)' by TheModernStoryteller' * Adds a quest and item display in the Dragonborn Hall, but only if achieving one of the two good endings. '' by MannyGT * Adds a quest and item display in the Dragonborn Hall. The cowl displays in the Daedric Exhibit Hall. ''' by Trainwiz''' * Adds a quest and item display in the Dragonborn Hall. =Other mods= Requires a patch by Mebantiza *Integrates a new sorting system into Legacy. Patch supplied by Mebantiza. by David Jegutidse *Gives AOS2 sounds to some weapons. Patch by SirJesto. by Killersanta13 *Modifies abilities of a few unique items. Patch by SirJesto. by kryptopyr *Ensures that various Legacy changes are carried forward and paired with Clothing and Clutter Fixes changes. Patch by SirJesto. by kryptopyr *All new ingredients are compatible with Legacy's sorting system and the Gallery of Natural Science exhibits. Patch by DrMonops and SirJesto. by kryptopyr *Balances gem lists and several ingredients, as well as ensures all unique changes from Legacy are carried forward if undone by Complete Crafting Overhaul Remade. It also integrates the museum and its items into the Complete Crafting Overhaul system. Cloaks of Skyrim via Complete Crafting Overhaul Remade is automatically supported. Patch by Hazado. by Deapri *The Dev Aveza is used instead of the static airship added by Legacy, and can fly freely. by Edhelsereg *Modifies a Dragon Priest staff. Patch by SirJesto. by Neovalen *Dual Sheath Redux meshes for Legacy. Patch by vlainstrike. by Forteverum *Combines leveled lists and adjusts some item and display appearances. The patch is no longer updated, and future versions of Immersive Jewelry are therefor not supported. by simsim899 *Adds the power of the Interactive Wash Basins mod to Legacy added washbasins. Patch by SirJesto. by Dave0523 *Adds a Mystic Condenser to the safehouse crafting room. Patch by SirJesto. by ThreeTen *Provides shelter from weather for Legacy added buildings. Patch by kojak747. by Ranaline *Allows RS Children to edit the appearance of Henry. Patch by Bigdeano. by arkayn71 *Allows Skykids to edit the appearance of Henry. Patch by arkayn71. by Hallgarth *Allows Skyrim Child Overhaul to edit the appearance of Henry. Patch by SkyLover264. by MannyGT *Adds an alternative start through a note on the notice board. Patch by Ishara. Modified by SkyLover264. by mikogamiten *Modifies abilities of a few unique items. Patch by SirJesto. by kryptopyr *Ensures that various Legacy changes are carried forward and paired with Weapons and Armor Fixes Remade changes. No patch required by Arthmoor *Provides an extra alternative start. If arriving by ship in Solitude, you can start as the museum's Relic Hunter (not to be confused with the for Legacy). by Sheson *Legacy includes files needed for DynDOLOD. by TMPhoenix *Enables living space for the spouse and up to 6 children in the safehouse. by unuroboros and dragonsong *Various ingredients are added to the animal part/leather container list in the safe house so they sort properly. by Trainwiz *Prevents duplicates, relocates Wraithguard to the Morrowloot location and replaces the Morrowloot version of it. by Fuma *Prevents duplicates, relocates Wraithguard to the Morrowloot location and replaces the Morrowloot version of it. by ChocolateNoodle *Prevents duplicates, relocates Wraithguard to the Morrowloot location and replaces the Morrowloot version of it. by InsanitySorrow *Adds configuration options to the MCM menu. by TS *Adds configuration options to the MCM menu. by SONNYSPAK and MudCrabKing *Adds configuration options to the MCM menu. by Unofficial Patch Project Team *Carries forward latest USLEEP changes, other than mod dependant ones. =Compatibility patches= A range of compatibility patches are available for mods that interfere with Legacy in some way. =No longer officially supported= The mods below are no longer officially supported by Legacy, as the authors are no longer distributing them. They will keep their displays and other Legacy features for those who already have the mods, but we can't link to or share them. The Mad Masker by vicn *Adds a new room in the Hall of Oddities with displays. Also removes The Mad Masker's shop from Whiterun and places it inside the Mind of Madness instead. Wyrmstooth by jonx0r *Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall and display for 3 unique weapons found during the mod quests. Additionally a dragon claw is added to the main claw display in the hall of heroes. v1.16 is the latest supported version of the mod. =Updating the MCM checklist= If you install any supported mods after installing Legacy, you'll need to clean a script to make them appear on the side bar in your Legacy Checklist menu. To do this, use a tool such as to open your save and search for the script 'DBM_MCMScript', which should be right clicked and removed. An updated version of the script will be generated after loading your save, showing any new mods in the menu. Category:Extra